User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 10
Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids '10: Is there a Doctor's Son in the House? ' Research Center-Repository 31-Lower Levels-Area 53-Night newly-formed Creep Kids are examining the strange glass lens Harry took from Samael. Andrew puts it in front of a camera that's connected to a projector. It shows Rodney (without his clothes) completely visible on a big projector screen. On the screen, he looks like a boy wearing a black full-body suit, with blue eyes, and a completely shaved head, his scalp reveals that he 'had' red hair. Andrew: Unbelievable. This special lens has magical properties to see through Rodney's invisible barrier. Scrappy: Neato! Rodney: Umm…a little punky, but not bad. So that's how that fallen angel knew where I was. Whoa, I have blue eyes. Grunt: What are you wearing? Rodney: What…this? It's a suit made out of a material called Cloak Cloth. It's a special fabric, made to go invisible when anything invisible touches it. Tug: Why would they make something like that? Rodney: Well…lets just say the scientists who made this…needed something to go along with the Cloak Cloth underwear. Tug: Oh. Andrew, Sibella, and Mary goes into a conference. Miguel: So…you've shaved your head. Rodney: Yeah. When your invisible, it's one less thing to worry about. I didn't know I was a red head. tries his best to breath fire again, but isn't having much luck. Donald sees the dragon and his problem. Donald: Here, eat this. It'll help. gives Matches a little reddish-brown ball, then the dragon eats it. He starts glowing red and blows a small flame. Matches feels better. Matches growl: Thanks. Grunt: What is that, some type of medicine? Donald: No, it's a candy. takes out the box of the stuff. Wanna a Molten Milk Ball? Grunt: Sure. takes one out of the box and eats it. He then turns red and breathes fire, in pain. Grunt his own mouth: What kind of Malted Milk Ball was that! Donald: I didn't say it was a "Malted" Milk Ball, I said it was a "Molten" Milk Ball. to Tug, Andrew, Sibella, and Mary. Mary: Amazing. I've studied a lot about Earth manufacturing, but I've never come across any type of glass like this. Andrew: Yeah, and so long as the fallen angels have these, Rodney's invisibility is worthless. But, that's the least of our worries. Tug: Affinitive. Like, how did they get past security? Sibella: And what's worse, they've taken our fathers…and so easily. They definitely know our weaknesses. Andrew: Well it does matter. For now, they're gone. Man's Voice: HELP! HELP! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Creep Kids hear this yelling and run to find the source of the problem. Hallways-Lower Level Creep Kids find the source of the yelling. It is Lieutenant Moore, being attack by a fallen angel. When he sees the Creep Kids, he runs off to a corner. Half of the kids chase after the angel. When they turn at the corner, the fallen angel is gone. Then they meet with the other half to help the lieutenant. Tug: Lieutenant Moore! Jamaal: Are you alright! Lieutenant Moore: Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright. Oww! Eddy at the lieutenant's injuries: He's hurt, right badly. Come on, lets get him to the infirmary. kids help the lieutenant up and help him to the infirmary. Infirmary-Lower Levels infirmary is filled with beds with curtains, small metal tables, shelves, and counters with medicine on it. A doctor is examine Lieutenant Moore, with Eddy looking up close. Eddy walks towards the others who are waiting for him. Donald: Well, how is he? Eddy: The doctor said he'll be fine. Just a series of minor injuries, nothing more. Except his right arm seems to be severely sprained. Miguel: Whoa…that's gotta hurt. Andrew: Indeed. But it all seems a bit strange to me. sees the doctor putting away bottles of medicine in a shelve. He notices what's inside before he closes it. The doctor then approaches the Creep Kids. Doctor: It's so good for you to bring him here. He'll be up and about soon enough. How about as a reward for helping him…who wants a lollipop? takes them out, then Godzina quickly raises her hand. Research Center-Repository 31 Creep Kids are seated, with Godzina licking a few lollipops. Rodney: I don't get it. If Samael captured every member of the Legend Counsel, why is he after us? Tug: Yeah, and how did he get in without anyone noticing? Elsa: Maybe someone helped him get in? Scrappy: Hmm…could be. It's not like they can walk through the walls. Phantasma: Can they? Scrappy: I don't know. Rodney: Well, there's only one thing I'm certain of…the test for the chemical in the dart used on Spring Heeled Jack has shown us what it is. The dart was filled with large doses of procaine. Mary: Great Galactic. That is a interesting find. Goonie: Pro-what? Rodney: Numbing Medicine, normally used by dentists that takes the feeling away from your lip so that he can work on you. That examine a lot. They 'filled' the procaine into the dart. They needed a large amount of it to put a limp into Mr. Springald's super legs. Andrew: But why would the fallen angels make procaine when they could've made their own secret blend? Rodney: Maybe they got it from here. Winnie: What do you mean? Rodney: Well, they got past security so easily. I mean who knows how many time they've broken into Area 53? Then I've noticed in the infirmary, the doctor had bottles in his shelves; all labeled C13H20N2O2, the formula of procaine. Okay now here's the plan, we'll split up into teams. That hallway where Lieutenant Moore was attacked is very close to his office. So one team should head to the office and see if there is something the angels are after. Eddy, since you're learning about medicine, you will take your team to the infirmary and look through the records to see if there's been a disposing of procaine. And just to be safe, we should also look on the surface and General Greendale's office. See if we can find anything that can tell us how the angels got in. Is that okay? agrees. Okay. But there is just one problem. Baxter: What's that? Rodney: There are too many of us. Who's gonna go with who? is concerned about that. At few moments later…they uses Rodney's hat and a few small folded slips of paper to help make their decision. They each pick a slip out of the hat and unfold them. Each one has a dot in the middle in different colors: Red, yellow, green, and purple. Rodney: Alright, let's go! Area 53-Surface Sibella, Winnie, Feather, and Scrappy begin to look around the base. Scrappy: So, where are all the fallen angels. Sibella: Patience, Scrappy. You're getting tighter than a bat wrapped in it's own wings. Tug: Sibella, can you and Feather give us an eye in the sky? Sibella: You bat we will. transforms into a bat flies in the air with Feather. Winnie: Come on, Scrappy. Lets look down here. and Winnie start sniffing the ground in search for clues. Just then, Scrappy sees a moving shadow on the side of a building. Scrappy: Haha! A fallen angel! Now I got him! rushes towards the shadow without hesitation. Tug: No, Scrappy! Halt! and Feather notices all the commotion, so they start to descend. The shadow tries to run away from Scrappy. But then, Scrappy jumps and lands on the person who made the shadow. The person falls to the ground, then Scrappy returns to the other while carrying the person over his head. Scrappy: Oh boy! I got him, I got him! Winnie: Well…you got somebody. Scrappy: Huhh…? looks up. The shot zoom out to reveal that the person is just a scrawny man, with messy blonde hair, wearing a brown and trench coat, with a camera around his neck. Scrappy: Ah nuts. I thought it was a fallen angel. guy starts to stand up. Feather lands with Sibella, who turns back into her human form. The guy gets excited and prepares his camera to take a picture. But before he could, a group of soldiers start grabbing him by the arms and take away his camera. The man tries to struggle. Sibella: What's going on, who is this man? Troop: This here is Chester True, a nut-head reporter. He lives in a trailer outside the fence and sneaks in here to take pictures of our base's secrets. Tug: Shouldn't you put him in a stockade? Troop: No, he's not that big of a threat. He's too easy to capture and his photos don't have enough evidence about our base of operations. Chester: It doesn't matter how many times you throw me out, how many times you took my cameras from me, I'll never give up! Everyone must know the truth that our country's military is storing monsters here! Troop: Yeah, yeah, just move it! the kids Thanks for the help, kids. Let us know if you see him again. soldiers drag Chester away, leaving the kids all curious. Lieutenant Moore's Office-Lower Level Donald, Miguel, Goonie, and Matches wait outside the office door. The lock seems to be a normal keyhole. Donald tries desperately to pick the lock with his sword. Rodney: You're not doing it right. Donald: I telling you, I can do this. Rodney: And I telling you, you're doing it all wrong. Donald: Fine. If you think it's so easy, you do it. leaves the lock picking to Rodney. Rodney just juggles the sword once and turns the lock. The door opens. Rodney: We're in. gawk, as Rodney gives him back his sword. Donald: Good work. turns it back into a cane, and they all walk in. The office has a desk in the middle, filing cabinets, boxes full of mechanical parts, shelves with little devices on it, and a few diplomas on the wall. Miguel looks at the diplomas. Miguel: Wow, would you look at that. Chemistry, Rocket Science, Advance Robotics, Reverse Engineering. No wonder he was attacked…he must be some kind of super genius. Donald: Yeah. He really is a brainiac, isn't he? and Matches are looking up the shelves. Matches is looking 'on' the shelves. He sees a fancy-looking figurine that he seems to like. He tries to remove it, but it was stuck to the shelve. He gets frustrated, he tries to pull it off harder. During his struggle, he knocks off a small device from the shelve. Goonie quickly catches it. She stares at Matches with aggravation. She then looks at the device in her hand, and gets curious. She presses the button on it, activating small rocket thrusters on top. The device then quickly slips out of her hand, straight down, and gets smashed into a dozen piece on the ground. Goonie and Matches just pretend nothing happened, and Goonie silently slides the piece under the desk with her foot. Rodney looks at the papers on the desk. He gets more curious when he picks one up. Rodney: What's this? A shipping form? Women's Voice: Hey, who's in there? quickly hides the form behind his back (suit). The kids look at the entrance to see where the voice is coming from. It comes from Major Bailey. Major Bailey: Oh, it's just you. Miguel: Major Bailey. What are you doing here? Major Bailey: I heard some strange noises in here, and it appears to be you. Don't you know you have no right to just come into these offices? Rodney: Oh, don't worry. The general says it's okay. Donald: Yeah. He told us we can look around. Goonie: He did? and Donald elbow Goonie. Major Bailey: Well, fine. I guess he would let little cretins, like you, off their leash and give them walk of the place. walks out, leaving the kids more curious. General Greendale's Office-Lower Level general just leaves his office, and looks around for anything suspicious. When he leaves his office door, Casta is looking past the corner. She looks at Andrew, Phantasma, Mary, Jamaal, and Baxter, who are hiding in another corner. Casta: Clicking. Baxter: What's she saying? Tug: Ugh…"Stay clear, it's time to groove". Andrew: NO! She said "It's safe and clear, it's time to move". Tug: Well, I was close. all walk up to the office door. Phantasma: Not to worry, we can work 'through' this. laughing. starts floating with a flip and is about to go through the wall. But before she could, she hits her head on the door. As she slowly descends to the floor, the others walk up to see if she is okay. Baxter: Phanty, are you alright? Phantasma: I think so. Andrew: The walls are probably charged by a positron generator, allowing no specter to enter. Jamaal: Great, how are we gonna get in? The door is sealed by a electronic key lock. Mary: I think I have the solution. Basic technology such as this is just too easy for me. takes out a little device and hooks it up to the lock. After she presses a few buttons, the door opens and they all walk in. Phantasma: Nice work, Mary. Mary: Thank you. office is fancy with a few books, shelves, filing cabinets, pictures on the wall, and large desk at the far end. They start to look around for clues. Baxter: So why are we looking in General Greendale's office again. You don't think he is involved in letting the fallen angels in? He likes the Legend Counsel, doesn't he? Andrew: Well, not always. You see, it all started back when the general was still a private. It's was when he was first transferred to Area 53. But when he first saw all the ghouls and monster, he was freaked out of his mind. At first, he didn't trust any of them. But throughout the years, he learned to respected and trust the ghosts, monsters, and creatures. phases through the desk and sees a button. Just then, the floor starts to open and some type of display table rises up and a large hologram suddenly appears on it. Mary: What is this? Jamaal: It looks like a hologram of some type of map. Andrew: You're right. It's a map of the entire complex of Area 53. All of it's levels, rooms, and entrances. Hmmm…perhaps I can use this to figure out how they got in. There's just only one thing I can't figure out. The others: What's that? Andrew: Would someone please tell me what this "Van Helsing Storage" is? all look at a spot on the map that says "Van Helsing Storage". Baxter: I don't know. I thought you knew this whole place. Andrew: I do. But I've never been over there before. Mary: Do you think it's a threat to us? Phantasma: Are you kidding? Anything named after Van Helsing 'is' a threat to us. Infirmary Eddy and Harry are looking through the medicine cabinets with the doctor's records on a clipboard, Grunt and Jacqueline are waiting, Godzina is eating lollipops, and Elsa and Tanis are playing around with the X-Ray machine. Harry the left side: This is a complete waste of time. Eddy the right side: You wouldn't know a "waste of time" if you sat down all day to watch paint dry up. Harry side: Ehh…whatever. Lets get this over with. takes out a notepad and places it on the counter. A dark figure suddenly appears through a curtain to a hospital bed to the left of Eddy and Harry. Them don't notice. Eddy searches through his side of their pockets. Eddy side: Hey, Harry. Do you have a pen on your side? figure hands Eddy a pen. Eddy doesn't notice, but Harry sure notices. Eddy side, thinking it was Harry: Thank you. is concerned about what just happened. Harry side: Eddy, turn our head. Eddy side: Why, you want me to cough? Harry side: Just turn our head. and Harry turn their head to the left and sees the shadowy figure through the curtain. The figure pushes the curtain away, revealing him to be a fallen angel. Eddy and Harry are surprised in fear. Eddy and Harry: ANGEL! others turn to notice, then jump to be prepared for a fight. The fallen angel slightly flies towards Tanis, pointing his spear at her. Just then, Harry jumps by the X-ray machine and points it at the angel. Harry: Prepare to get radiated. fallen angel swing his spear and wrecks the machine. Then Harry just throws what left of the machine at the angel. As the fallen angel destroys it with his spear, he gets so distracted, the kids just disappeared. Then he notices a couple of shadows through a bed curtain. When he moves the curtain, he sees Eddy and Grunt disguised as doctors, and Jacqueline, Godzina, Elsa, and Tanis disguised as nurses. Eddy disguise: Ah, Mr. Angel. You're just in time for your appointment. Fallen Angel: Ugh…me? Eddy disguise: Yes, you. Please, lay down. force him to lay down of the bed. They surround him. Eddy looks at a clipboard. Grunt disguise: What's your diagnosis, doctor? Eddy disguise: Terrible, just terrible. Jacqueline disguise: Any suggestions, doctor? Eddy disguise: Yes, this man need a defibrillation. Nurse, if you may. Elsa disguise: Yes, doctor. places her hands on the bolts in her neck. An electrical charge goes through the bolts and onto her hands. Clear! places her hands on the fallen angel's chest. He gets extremely stocked in pain. He feels weary, while steam comes out of him. Godzina disguise: Defibrillation completed, doctor. Eddy disguise: Very good. Now all that's left is to bandage him. Tanis disguise: Right, doctor. completely wraps the angel with her tape. Eddy disguise: There, that's better. Now if you have any problems, call me in the morning. they all just run out of the infirmary, leaving the fallen angel tied up in wrapping. He tries hard to struggle out of the bandages. When he breaks out, he goes into the hallway where the kids went, but they are already gone. Research Center-Repository 31 Creep Kids are gathered to compare notes on their investigation. Rodney: So, what did you find, Eddy? Eddy at his notepad: Well, I wrote down some of the doctor's records, and no amount of procaine have been changed. Andrew: That means the procaine in the dart must've been made by an expert chemist. Jamaal: Affinitive! But that still doesn't explain where Samael is, or what's going on in his head. starts to ponder, then gets an idea. Donald: I got it! I've seen this movie about this agent whose trying to catch a mad man, but doesn't know his motives. So he visits another criminal in jail to see if he can compare his thoughts with the criminal he's after. Winnie: Ah, the old "takes one, to know one" routine. Donald: Exactly. Jacqueline: That's good, but where are we gonna get the mind of a mad man to compare notes. all start to think, then come up with a solution. Then they all start to smirk at Eddy. Eddy: Does he have to? few moments later…they stare at Harry sitting in a chair. Rodney: Okay, Harry. Tell us what you know about Samael. Harry: He's ugly, a bad dresser, and a nut job. Rodney: No! I mean, can you tell what he's thinking just by looking at him? Have you made the same expression as he did? Seriously, do you know him better than any of us? Harry: Oh, like, you know your own father better than anyone else? Rodney: What do you mean? Harry: Look, if we're gonna talk about psychology, let me show you how I'm good at it. For example: your father believes the world was hard for him when he was visible, that's why he created the formula to his "special skill". When he first turned invisible, he became irresponsible and a little more careful to stay hidden. And seeing he enjoys his invisibility, he also enjoys, and the phrase: "hiding in plain sight". Meaning, he is a man of freedom, and all invisible men are tensed when their freedom is taken away. Rodney: Wow, it looks like I'm not the only one who knows my own kind. Tug: Yeah, that's great. But what does that have to do with Samael taking revenge? Harry: Well, I don't think it is revenge. When I confronted him, I saw no revenge in his eyes. But instead, I saw he was very eager in his eyes. If as though he is waiting for something to happen. For what, I don't know. He facial expression tells me that he is frustrated when he looks at us. As if getting rid of us would be a lot easier. As for his followers, nothing. All they have is a blank expression on their faces. No consciences. These guys only do what they are told and think of nothing else. And…that's pretty much it. That's all I got. Tanis: So Samael doesn't want revenge? Grunt: Either that, or Harry is just making a guess. Harry: Hey, I call them as I see them. Mary: Then either way, that is an excellent observation. Scrappy: So…what do we do now? Andrew: Nothing…for now. It too late to continue searching for clues. Tug: Affinitive. We'll start again tomorrow morning. Harry: That makes sense to me. To Be Continued… Will the Creep Kids solve this mystery? Is Harry really an expert in criminal psychology? Is Samael really not looking for revenge? Well, give me some time to work on the next chapters and I'll let you know. I got the idea for Harry sharing his thoughts from the movie Silence of the Lamb. I thought it could be a new investigative technique for the Creep Kids. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it. Category:Blog posts